Season 5 How It Should Have Ended
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is how i think the season 5 finale should have ended plenty of Delena and more chapters to come


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Elena's p.o.v**

I fell onto the floor crying so hard in fact I think the last time I cried this hard when I found out my parents had died, I really did not get the chance to cry when Jeremy died because my emotions got turned off. I love Damon so much I can tell he was the one I was always supposed to be with.

I think the universe is so determined to get Stefan and I together that they will do everything in its power to keep Damon apart even if it means killing him.

"Elena?" I heard I looked up and saw Caroline and Stefan "he's really gone" is all I could manage to get out of my mouth I could see by their faces as they nodded that they too had been crying "I want to back home" I stood up and using my vamp speed I ran back to the boarding house and went straight to Damon's room I locked the door and put on one of his shirts and laid down and tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't

I started to walk around his room and went through his drawers and looked at all his items this was all I had left of him I went to the bedside table and opened the drawer and saw a blue box I took a deep breath and picked it up and it said Tiffany's on it I swallowed hard and opened it and I saw the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen in my entire life and on the inside the ring said_ I love you Elena_

I slid the ring on my necklace I was wearing so I would always have it with me I can't believe he was ask me to marry him of course I would have said yes I laid back down on the bed and snuggled into the pillow that still smelt like him and finally found sleep

**Damon's p.o.v**

It was done I was dead I looked at Bonnie and I saw the tears in her eyes and I knew my eyes looked the same way she was never going to see Jeremy again and I was never going to see Elena ever again I held our my hand and she took it

"If this is going to happen let it happen to us together" I said she nodded we walked into the blinding light and then everything went dark

My eyes opened and I could no longer see Bonnie what the hell happened I was standing in the boarding house and I was in my room watching Elena sleep I could tell she had been crying I let my hand run through her hair and I heard her mumble "Damon please don't leave me" it broke my heart into a million pieces as she turned in her sleep I noticed the ring on her necklace

It he engagement ring she found it what am I talking about of course she found it I ran my hand up and down her body and walked through the door and saw Caroline and Stefan talking on the couch and Kissing?! I never saw that one coming I thought she was in love with Klaus

"Stefan we have to do something it's been almost a year since he died and she acts like it happened yesterday" Stefan looked at her and said "it depends on the person, if an emotional yet caring and loving person dies and becomes a vampire they take those feelings with them and remember they become 100 times more intensified out of all of us she was really the only one that believed that Damon could change, I tried and tried and then gave up hope but she never gave up and in the process fell in love with him and because she loved him more than life its self those feelings are going to take a long time to get over, Hell Caroline I still think about him everyday"

I smiled then realized it's been a years since my death? I was lost in thought until I heard the front door open and saw Elena bolt down the stairs and my eyes went wide with shock Bonnie was alive? "ok guys I found a spell that will bring him back all I have do now is find….him" she looked up and saw me

"Damon?!" I waved "oh my god he's here" I saw everyone's eyes go wide "Damon you're here" Elena spoke I walked over and gently touched her hand and even though she could not see me she knew I was there.

She ran and got some candles and lit them quickly and started to say a spell I felt different I mean was it actually working and closed my eyes hoping this would work so I could get back to Elena and marry her do whatever it takes to stay with her for the rest of my life and suddenly I felt a big gust of wind and then I heard gasps from everyone

"DAMON!" Elena screamed and jumped into my arms and we kissed with so much passion and she started to cry into my shoulder

**Elena's p.o.v**

We were kissing like there was no tomorrow we broke apart and I hid my face in his shoulder and felt the tears falling from my eyes I jumped down but never let go of him and he looked around at the others

"I heard what you said Stefan and I'm happy you missed me" he said Stefan walked over and gave his brother a hug and smiled "guys why don't we give the love birds some privacy?" Stefan said leading everyone out

Without a word Damon and I walked up the stairs back into his room and locked the door and just held each other we laid down on his….our bed and were facing each other "I thought I would never see you again" I said kissing him lightly he said nothing and moved the shirt I was wearing and smiled when he saw the ring

"So I take the answer as a yes" I felt the tears again and nodded "Of course Damon I will marry you I love you with all my heart" I unclasped the necklace and placed it on my finger and he kissed my hand

"I feel like taking a shower care to join me" he said I laughed same typical Damon I took off my shirt and the rest of my clothing until I was completely naked and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower within seconds he was in with me

I turned around and he kissed my shoulder and made his way down until he reached my breasts "god I thought I would never see these again" I laughed "Damon can I ask you a question?" he smiled "of course you can baby"

"what happened to you?"

**Damon's p.o.v**

I looked realizing I had no answer "I…I don't know the last thing I remember Is walking thru the light with Bonnie and then I was here and apparently I have been dead a year?" she nodded "tomorrow it would have been a year"

She was crying again "oh baby please don't cry I'm here now right?" she nodded and I held her placing kisses on her head and happy to have her back

**Ok so what do you think please please please please please review and I will update soon because I have soooooooooooo many ideas**


End file.
